jakanddaxterfandomcom-20200223-history
Fisherman
}} The Fisherman is a character in The Precursor Legacy. As his name implies, he is a fisherman from Sandover Village, though is only ever seen in Forbidden Jungle, where he hopelessly attempts to catch fish to no avail. He is the owner of a fishing boat, which he formerly used to fish on open waters, as well as a speedboat, which Jak and Daxter used to travel to Misty Island. He and the Farmer are the two suppliers of dietary mainstays for the village, those being fish and yakow meat, respectively. Also like the Farmer, he was one of the earliest known victims of local harassment by lurkers as part of their increasing aggression against the village from the surrounding areas. History Prior to The Precursor Legacy, the Fisherman was attacked by a lurker shark in open waters, destroying his fishing boat. Although also owning a personal speedboat, he was thereafter resigned to fishing in a stream in Forbidden Jungle with a small net, to no success. At the start of the game, Jak and Daxter stole the speedboat to go to Misty Island. Later on, the duo would come across a downtrodden Fisherman near his stream, unable to catch any fish. The Fisherman offered a power cell and free use of the speedboat if they could catch 200 pounds of fish, without spoiling the whole catch by catching a poisonous eel. Jak accomplished the task, to the Fisherman's gratitude; he could be heard laughing with joy from anywhere near his stream afterwards. Characteristics The Fisherman is a stout male human with a large build, tanned skin, and blue hair (known only by his large, graying beard). He has a stereotypical sailor's accent, mannerisms, and appearance, with an anchor tattoo, bandana, and a shark tooth necklace. He has a boisterous and somewhat dramatic personality, coming across as frustrated and melodramatic prior to Jak catching 200 pounds of fish, but uncontrollably jubilant afterwards. He is also somewhat short-tempered, yet also exceedingly grateful. Although only seen in Forbidden Jungle, the Fisherman in fact owns a hut in Sandover Village near a small wooden pier, where he docks his speedboat. The hut is indicated with a set of fish jaws hanging over the door, and is also decorated inside with sets of jaws. There are also standard angling implements, such fishing rods, nets, and boat paddles, as well as dead fish hanging in the window. The Fisherman's fishing boat was a relatively large boat, compared to the speedboat, evidently propelled only with paddles. It is only seen beached behind the Fisherman's hut, with a large chunk bitten out of the wooden staves of the bottom. The speedboat is much smaller and used only for transportation rather than fishing. With three large skis and a motor engine in the back, its ability to avoid lurker sharks is likely thanks to its small size and speed. Behind the scenes The non-canon "Where Are They Now?" section of The Official Jak 3 Guide details the Fisherman's post-''The Precursor Legacy'' whereabouts. Supposedly named Ollie, he eventually lost a lot of weight after switching to an all-fish diet. He then gave up fishing to become an exotic dancer at a local club called the Fishing Hole. He was later caught in a border sting attempting to transfer illegal halibut, but then eventually set out on a trip around the ocean. He was ostensibly last seen living on a remote island. Citations Category:Characters in The Precursor Legacy